What is the least common multiple of 40 and 8? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(40, 8) = {?}$
Answer: The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 40 and 8. We know that 40 x 8 (or 320) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 40 until we find a number divisible by 8. 40, So, 40 is the least common multiple of 40 and 8.